Jail time
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Otis is caught and thrown in jail after a fight with Adi. Torture ensues for the poor albino criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Otis gently caressed Adi's arm as she lay in bed, facing away from him. "Mama, I-"

"Shut up, Otis. I'm done."

"Hey, come on." He tried to roll her over, leaning in for a kiss. She shoved her hand in his face and pushed him away.

"Are you fucking KIDDING me?! I'm still pissed at you and YOU think you're going to get laid? You're out of your mind!"

"Aw, come on, Adi."

"No, as a matter of fact, get the FUCK out!" She planted her foot into him, shoving him off of the bed and onto the floor.

"What?!" He sputtered as he hit the hardwood.

"You heard me, Otis! You're sleeping on the FUCKING couch tonight."

"All's I want is a little lovin' mama, I said I was sorry-"

"I'm still pissed at you. Get. Out." She snarled, throwing his pillow at him in a final declaration of rage.

"Bitch." He grumbled.

"What did you say!?"

"You fuckin' heard me!" Stomping down the stairs, he deposited his pillow and blanket on the couch. He wasn't going to bed. Not yet. He was too angry and too horny. If Adi wasn't going to give him what he wanted, someone else would, whether they wanted to or not. Grabbing his jacket, he set out on the night.

Wandering the streets of the town, he saw someone that piqued his interest and ducked behind an alleyway. As she passed, he skillfully grabbed her, pulling her into the darkness and covering her mouth.

"Alright. You listen, and you listen good. You're not going to make a fuckin' sound and if you do I will gut you like the bitch hog you are. Do you understand me? You can live, but you won't if you scream."

He felt cool tears soak his hand as she nodded, whimpering and beginning to shake. He chuckled cruelly, forcing her down on her knees.

"Open wide." He snarled, unzipping his jeans and pulling himself through. He forced himself into her mouth, taking a clump of hair into his fist in case she struggled. God, she was good. She had done this before. When he shuddered and moaned, he stayed still until he felt her swallow, then pushed her down to lie on her stomach. "Alright now, sweetheart. You better brace yourself. Because I don't have a condom, and I'm not risking getting you pregnant. I have a woman, she's just pissed at me. So it's your lucky day. Spread them cheeks, mama." He pulled her jeans down, not noticing her rooting through her purse. She stifled a scream as he entered her from behind, jerking and yanking her hair. He was getting close to finishing when he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest. Everything went black for a moment, and when he came around, he found himself on the ground, staring up at the woman he had just been brutalizing, who was holding a taser.

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed.

"Fuck..." He whimpered.

During the trial, Adi wouldn't speak to him. She appeared at his court dates to testify in his defense as a character witness, but she wouldn't speak to him. Understandable, he reasoned. She had been pissed before, let alone this. He was found guilty and sentenced to five years in prison.

He couldn't spend five years without his girl.

As they lead him back that corridor, he heard those cold metal bars clinking around him, felt the air closing in. They threw him into a cell unceremoniously, slamming the bars behind him. He leaned against his cage, pressing his forehead against the metal.

"Hey, roomie." The voice behind him startled Otis, who only grunted in response. "What's the matter, pretty boy? Too good for me?"

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me ?"

"Just fuckin' leave me alone."

"Fine. fine. Have it your way, fuck you. Thought we could be friends. "

"I said just leave me the fuck alone."

His cell mate fell silent, watching him carefully, eyeing Otis's figure, his strong muscular form, his snowy white hair and licked his lips. He would be fun to abuse.

A few days went by, and Adi didn't come to visit him. He knew she was pissed- she had every right to be. That didn't make the pain in his heart from being separated from her go away.

"Hey, pretty boy. Who're you waiting for?"

"None of your fucking business, fuckin' retard."

He crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, he was in for it now.

While Otis slept that night, his room mate sliced off his sideburns with a sharpened piece of metal he had procured, laying them on Otis's pillow beside him.

"That'll just be the beginning, pretty boy." He growled, stroking Otis's face as he slept. The albino shivered and pulled away, whimpering.

"Adi...M' Sleepin'..."

"Nnn. So you have a woman, huh?" He smirked. "Wonderful."

When Otis awoke the next morning, he let out a startled yelp as he looked beside him on his pillow, then letting his eyes wander to his cell mate sitting beside him.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Callin' me a retard, you little pretty boy prick." He stood over Otis, challenging him. Not one to turn down a fight, Otis stood, meeting eye to eye with the man. "You think you're so much better than me, huh? You fuckin' freak. You ain't better than no one. You're nothin' but a side show piece of shit. You're weak. You won't fuckin' last here."

"You don't know anything about me, you biker pussy piece of fuckin' shit."

"You better watch your mouth, boy."

"Or WHAT, mother fucker? what're you gonna do?"

"You'll find out, pretty boy. You'll find out." He smirked dangerously.

"I ain't afraid of you. I ain't afraid of nothin'."

Otis felt a sharp jab in his stomach and doubled over into his cell mates fist.

"How about now, faggot?"

Otis stood back up, taking a swing and missing. Before he could register what was happening, he was in a chokehold, his back to the other man, gasping for air.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, pretty boy."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a good goddamned thing Otis was used to not eating.

As he shuffled along, feet bound in cuffs that didn't let him take his normal stride, to a table full of assholes he didn't know, he grumbled to himself. He didn't notice the foot flying out to trip him. He didn't go down, just stumbled, losing his tray of food as it splattered on the ground.

He took a deep sigh, closing his eyes as he straightened himself.

 _I could have my sentence decreased. It's not worth it. Not worth it. Don't do anything stupid. You could get out sooner._ He repeated to himself, trying to let his anger boil into a small simmer.

"What're you gonna do, freak?!" One of them asked, chiding him.

Otis sighed shakily. "Nothing. You're fucking childish." He answered simply, sitting down far enough away that he could ignore them.

"What'sa matter, pretty boy? Too good for us?! Or do you know you're a fucking freak and don't want to contaminate us with your disgusting albino bullshit."

The simple menial tortures went on for a few weeks. Tripping him when he had his tray of food, taunting him, snapping him with towels in the showers, throwing their food at him. General juvenile methods of bullying that Otis had never been exposed to, since he had never gone to a traditional school.

"The fuck you in for, pretty boy?" One of them chided.

"Read the paper today, dickface. Or can't you read?" Otis responded.

He swatted Otis over the head with the newspaper, opening it up to where Otis's reason for incarceration would be.

"Rape? You fuckin' raped a woman?" The much larger man seemed outraged, and Otis leaned back in his seat, eyes wide. "What the fuck? You think that's okay?"

Otis swallowed heavily.

"Women are supposed to be treasured, man. You can't fuckin' do shit like that! You're a fuckin' sick bastard, you freak of nature fuck!"

"Hey, what the fuck are you in here for, huh?! Steal someone's fuckin' tacos ya spick fuck?!" Otis spat back. He started to speak again, but his rant was quickly cut off by a strong hand around his throat, picking him up out of his seat.

"I killed a man. You don't fuckin' hurt women or children. You twat ass little bitch."

Otis choked, struggling in the man's powerful hold.

"What? You want free? What's the matter, huh? You scared? Thought you weren't scared of nothin', bitch." He threw Otis against the table, beating his skull against the hard surface. His head swooned from lack of oxygen and the blow. As he was released, he gasped for air, coughing and sputtering. "I'll see you later, fuck head."

Otis continued to gasp for air as the group walked away from him, discussing something in hushed voices.

He hated the showers. Being naked in front of a group of men was never something that had made him comfortable, especially after his father's abuse. He hated the vulnerability of it.

As he washed himself, he tried to relax under the hot spray, letting the tension ease from his muscles, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, sighing.

"Hey, pretty boy." He heard one of those assholes behind him. Every cell in his body was on high alert.

"What."

"You dropped your soap."

"Fuck you."

"Mmm. You askin' me to?"

Otis felt the larger man's hands on his torso, seductively trailing down his skin. God, he wished he had his knife. "Get the FUCK off of me!" He swung his elbow behind him, making solid contact with the other man.

"Don't fight. It'll be much easier." He grabbed Otis, throwing him down to the slick tile floor. Otis tried to stand, but two other men were on him, holding him down.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Otis kicked, struggling valiantly. As the first man knelt in front of him, he dealt a solid kick to the area of prime threat, making him stumble back. Otis, slick with water and soap, managed to free his arms as the others loosened their grip in shock and tried to scurry away, struggling to get his footing on the floor and stand, falling and bruising his knees and hands.

"GRAB HIM!" He first commanded.

Otis's face was pressed against the cool tile as they grabbed him once more. He struggled and fought, to no avail. He didn't have the same leverage on his stomach.

"LET ME GO, MOTHER FUCKER! LET ME GO!"

"Ohhh hell no. You're not getting away from this. You fuckin' think it's okay to do to a woman?! Why don't you take it like a man, you little bitch! Huh!? TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" He plummeted into Otis as roughly as he could manage. Otis screamed in protest, trying desperately to crawl away, doing anything he could to wriggle out of their grip.

"NO STOP FUCKIN' STOP! STOP!"

"Oh, you're not very tight. You've done this before, haven't you?! HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" He began to sob, still struggling against his captors.

"I'll stop when I'm fuckin' done!" The man assaulting him pressed Otis's face against the floor.

"HELP! GUARD! HELP!"

"You think they care? You're fucking clueless!"

Otis let out an agonizing, drawn out growl of pain as he was brutalized.

"Tell me why you're not so tight, huh? You a faggot? You do this often?"

"No, man he's got a girl! He's been pinin' for her and callin' her name out in his sleep!"

"What? What that fuck? You a little slut on the side too?"

Otis began to feel the trickle of blood run between his legs. God, that pain was absolutely exploding up his spine. "Noooooo" He groaned, the fight draining from him in exhaustion.

"Ohhh did your daddy fuck you? Huh? Did he stick his big cock in you when you were a kid just like I'm doing now?"

Otis began to weep, and the other men released his arms.

"Ohh that IS why. So you HAVE done this before!"

Finding one last ounce of strength, Otis tried to claw away, using the breaks in the tile as leverage for his fingers to dig into. Shaking, he managed to move a few inches before he was pulled back into the larger man's grasp. "NN!" He whined as he slammed into him again and again, each thrust seeming more brutal than the last.

"You ain't gettin' NOWHERE, bitch."

He felt that dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach, and knew he was going to have a reaction opposite to what he was feeling. Especially as his abuser turned himself inside of Otis, hitting just the right spot to mix pleasure with pain. Otis whined as he came, still struggling.

"Hah. That's what they all do. They act like they don't want it but they jizz all over themselves in the process. It's okay. I know you can't help it. I'm good at what I do."

Otis squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the other man scream, and felt that horrid warmth inside of him. Retching on the floor as they let him go, his entire body trembling, he collapsed and lay on the cool, slick tile floor for a moment, gaining his bearings.

"Stand him up. We don't want evidence."

They picked him up, stabilizing him enough to let him finish his shower, rinsing the blood off of his thighs and calves.

"See you tomorrow, pretty boy." His assailant winked at him before exiting the warmth of the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Otis shuddered as he curled into the corner of his bunk.

"Have fun today, pretty boy?" His cell mate cooed, acid dripping from his words.

"Fuck you!" Otis rose, swinging at him. The other man slapped Otis across the face carelessly, unbothered by his aggression.

"You still have no idea, do you, little bitch?"

Otis growled, making solid contact with a right hook this time.

"You little fucker. You can't possibly think you're bigger and tougher than us, do you?"

"I could kick your ass, I know that."

"You're used to people being scared of you aren't you? Look at you, you're nothin' but a little wiry thing without your gun and knife." He scoffed. "You think everyone should be scared of you because you're what? Such a big scary man? Because you're a freak? No one fuckin' gives a shit."

"FUCK YOU!" Otis swung again and again, making solid contact sometimes and other times missing completely.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The larger man threw Otis off of him and charged him into the wall. Otis grunted in pain, struggling against him until he felt the knee plant between his legs. "You're going to learn real quick, pretty boy. Those nice pouty lips of yours are going to be put to real good use."

"Fuck you. You ain't gonna do shit. You fuckin' asshole..."

"You don't sound too sure about that. Do you want what happened today to happen again?" He asked. Otis began to struggle, but was stopped bu the other man's knee hiking into his groin more aggressively. "Do you?" He pressed again. Otis shook his head. "Then I suggest, just to be safe, you lay your little ass down and settle down for now." He shoved Otis into the wall once more, jumping away as he did.

Otis slunk to his bed, hiding in the corner again, glaring.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that or I'll make sure it's worse next time." He grumbled as he crawled into the top bunk, leaving Otis to sulk.

Days went by, and he still waited for Adi to come to him. God he missed her. He had known she was pissed, but to not come see him at all in those few days? He wasn't sure she still loved him.

He had been in jail 2 weeks. 2 weeks without seeing his girl.

Until the guard came and collected him, telling him he had a visitor, cuffing him, and dragging him out into the common area.

Adi sat, looking like every fantasy he had ever had. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back in ringlets. Her makeup was relatively natural- she was still a punk, no doubt about it. She had her favorite band t-shirt on- the gray Eagles one that was so soft- and her black ripped jeans and biker boots.

She was going to kick his ass.

"Adi!" He called to her. She remained seated, giving him a moody look that he knew was a sign of a storm. He trotted to her side, sitting in front of her on the picnic tables they had set up. "Mama, I missed you so much..."

"I"m still pissed, Otis."

"I know, baby but please...Please listen, I'm sorry I...I'm so sorry you...You've gotta believe me I love you more than anything in this whole world. I'm sorry."

"Are you saying that because you got caught this time?"

"No! Mama, no I love you...I...You're the only woman I've ever loved. Please, please forgive me I love you more than anything. ANYTHING."

"I know you do, Otis...I...That person had a family...And then you RAPED someone...After you know exactly how it feels to be violated like that and you still go out and do it to someone else."

"Adi please don't do this...Please...Don't leave me I love you, mama please..."

"I'm not leaving you, or I would have already. I'm just reminding you that you're an asshole and what you did was wrong."

"I know that..."

Adi sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes I hate myself for loving you so much."

Otis felt a pang of pure white hot pain in his chest and he hung his head, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I love you so much I can't even stay mad at you once I see you. It's all fun and games until I see your face..." She murmured. "And then I'm reminded of who you really are...My husband. It's just hard to believe the man that sings and dances with me in the kitchen and kisses my neck in the shower is capable of this..."

"I'm sorry..."

She sighed. "How are you holding up, baby?"

"I'm fine..."

"Yeah, you look like hell. You haven't been sleeping well, I know."

"Ain't the same without you beside me."

She smiled softly, but then frowned again as she stroked hair behind his ear. "What happened to your sideburns?"

"Fuckin' cellmate hacked 'em off first night I was here."

"Oh, baby..."

He shrugged. "Ain't nothin' but nothin'." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his assailants smirking at him. He tried to ignore his presence.

"Have you been eating?"

He nodded.

"Hm. I believe you for now."

He glanced in the direction of the man who had assaulted him. He was insinuative gestures, making a hole out of one hand and poking his finger in and out. Sticking his tongue in his cheek and mimicking a blowjob.

"Otis?"

"Huh?" He sputtered, tearing his gaze away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...Just...Yeah, I'm fine."

She leaned close to him, claiming his lips as she stroked his face. There it was. There was that sweet relief. He felt the tension melt away from his body as her lips moved in unison against his. Feeling her close to him once more was like a high- and he certainly was addicted.

"I miss you..." he whimpered when she pulled away.

"I miss you too, sweetie...It'll be okay, though...Somehow, it'll be okay..."

The visit was all too short for him. He had vowed to spend his life with her, how was an hour per visit enough?

As he slunk back into bed, he saw a dark form over him.

"Your girl is quite the sight to behold."

"Yeah, she's beautiful..."

"Would be a shame if someone got a hold of her."

Otis paused, terror running up his spine.

"If you cooperate, nothing bad will happen to her. I can promise you that."

"What do I have to do?" He asked. He would do anything to protect Adoria.

"Get on your knees and suck me off. And act like you like it."

"No, fuck you!"

"I said. Do it. Or I will have someone blow her head off. If you do, I will have someone who threatens to blow her head off blown to bits. Got me?"

"You can't do shit!"

"Is that a risk you're willing to take? What if I can? What if she ends up dead and just like you left that other poor girl?"

Otis fell to the floor on his knees, staring up at the other man, who slowly unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. He ran his fingers through Otis's hair, making him shudder, then wrenched his head to the side.

"Make it count." He shoved himself past Otis's lips, making him gag. Otis performed as he was told, moaning loudly and sucking and licking like he had been forced to do to his father. He was no stranger to these horrible things- he had just buried them deep enough that he had had to blow the dust off.

As Otis spat the foul white liquid onto the ground, he retched, unable to hide his disgust.

His cellmate laughed. "I knew those lips were good at somethin'."


	4. Chapter 4

The simple abuses continued; getting punched or tripped, food thrown at him. He could take. That didn't shake him. It was the sexual abuse that continued that really struck him down. But he fought like hell. God did he fight like hell every time. And he was exhausted.

"What happened to your eye, baby?" Adi asked, lightly stroking his face. She had begun to come to see him regularly now, and he thanked God every day she came- his angel of deliverance.

"Ain't nothin'. Got into a little fight. S'all."

"What're you gettin' into fights for, baby?"

He shrugged. "Boredom."

"I know what you could be doing with that spare time- eating. You're not and I can tell you're not."

He grumbled. "I'm fine."

"You really seem like it." She deadpanned.

"I miss you..." He admitted.

"I miss you too, baby...Only 58 more months..."

Otis's heart sunk. God, he wasn't sure if he could survive that long.

As he trudged back to his cell, the guard suddenly shoved him into a dimly lit room and slammed the door. Before he could orient himself, he was gagged.

"Have a nice visit with your girl, pretty boy?" One of his abusers began to pull at his clothes. He struggled, but to no avail. He knew what was coming.

They undressed him through his flailing and fighting, as he exhausted himself, they bound his legs- his hands were already bound behind his back in handcuffs.

"Mmm. Such a pretty white canvas for painting." One of them caressed Otis's back and he shuddered, trying to bring his knees up to shield his manhood. "Aww, look at him, he's bein' all modest. Don't worry, pretty boy. We seen it before."

"And you're going to get a whole show tonight." Otis felt a sharp snap of pain across his back. How had they gotten a whip? Was it a whip? What the fuck was it? Whatever it was, it hurt like a bitch, and he squealed behind the cloth gag.

"Mmm squeal little piggy, squeal!" More thunderous pain exploding in a straight line across his alabaster skin. The sting caused tears to rise to Otis's eyes.

"Aww, don't cry, pretty boy. We're not gonna kill ya. We're gonna do so much worse." The other man growled, shoving Otis into the ground so that his chest touched the floor, but his ass was in the air for the taking. "Mmm you want it, don't you?"

Otis shook his head violently, trying to beg. He felt a cold hand slide down his back, then stopping to roughly squeeze and handle his ass. Without warning, two fingers were shoved into him. Otis let out a muffled cry.

"What? You like that. Don't pretend you don't."

Tears fell freely from Otis's face this time as he moved his finger in and out, in and out. His calloused fingers and jagged nails scraped Otis's insides, and he began to feel blood trickle down his legs.

"Already bleedin' and we ain't even gotten started yet." He laughed cruelly, wiping the blood staining his hand in Otis's hair. "You're such a whiny little whore, you know that? Are you that way with your girl? A fuckin' whiner? Oh my god is she a firecracker though. My GOD is she fine as hell."

A new fire roared inside Otis, and he struggled, growling in fury.

"Ohhh, even in the state you're in right now you're gonna try and fight for her, huh? What're you gonna do? What if I did this to her like I'm doing to you, huh?" Again, he plunged his fingers into Otis. "Mmmm. I bet she'd like that. Oh, I bet she'd moan like she never has with you. Maybe the next time she comes in here, I'll give her a little taste."

Otis's eyes widened and he screamed, begging them not to hurt his girl, threatening them for what would happen if they did.

"What does she think of your little stunt, huh?" He cooed, grinding his hips into Otis's. Otis tried to kick him, missing entirely. "Ah ah ah. Settle down now." Otis heard him unzip his pants, felt him squeeze his ass, parting his cheeks before he plummeted into the smaller man, making Otis scream into the gag and bite down. "You think it's okay to do that to someone else, but as soon as someone talks about doing it to her it's not okay? You're a fucking nutcase. A freak that wasn't even wanted by the sideshow. You're a piece of shit." He spit onto Otis's back. "I hate pieces of shit like you. You're such fuckin' hypocrites!"

Otis had never had someone last this long when they were assaulting him. It seemed to go on for an hour until he finally came, digging his nails into Otis's back and wrenching his long white hair to the side.

He ground Otis's face into the floor as he pulled away from him. Otis curled into himself, trembling and trying to move away from them.

"Awww, don't be shy little one. We're not even started yet."

Another of the men Grabbed Otis by the wrists, pulling him back into the center of the room. "Now I'm gonna take your gag out, but if you fuckin' scream, I'm going to fuck you with my knife instead of my dick. Got it?"

Otis nodded, tears rolling down his face as the gag was pulled out of his mouth. He whimpered, trembling as the other man caressed down his chest, pushing his back against the cold floor. "This is going to hurt, but you'll like it. You fuckin' faggot." He flipped Otis's legs onto his shoulders and plunged into him. Otis fought back a growl of agony, but was soon muted by lips on his own- calloused, dry lips that he couldn't possibly pretend were Adi's. He felt his tongue push passed his teeth and into his throat. Otis gagged, but the other man didn't relent.

Breaking away, he stared down at Otis, terrified and shaking as he ground their hips together.

"That's right. I want you to look me in the fuckin' eye as I'm fucking you, you little slut." He slapped Otis across the face. He whimpered, trying to stay quiet. Blows began to rain down on him, fists and open hands made contact with his head and face.

The torture went on for hours and hours as each of the men repeatedly raped and beat Otis, who struggled each and every time he was assaulted until he couldn't anymore.

"Just...Kill me..." He begged, lying on the floor, beaten, bloody and covered in fluids he didn't care to think about being covered in.

"Oh, we're not going to kill you. That would be too much relief. You're our little bitch now."

Otis gulped, staring at him wide-eyed. The other man grabbed him by the hair, jerking him onto his knees.

"Mmmm. That reminds me." He shoved himself into Otis's mouth and into his throat, making Otis gag. "Oh, come on. You can do bigger than that. Be a man about it!"

He forced Otis to swallow, squeezing his nose shut until he was forced to. Otis immediately retched on the floor, rolling onto his side and gasping for air.

After they released him from their clutches, Otis was guided to a shower. He stood under the warm spray, still shivering despite the steam. His body was battered and bruised, but not a single guard cared for an explanation. No one cared about him here. He was just a number. His teeth chattered and he drew in on himself as he stood there, letting the water cascade over him. He tried to think about Adi. Her sweet smile and the way her laughter warmed him from the inside, but his thoughts were clouded with the brutality he had just experienced. He had had to do it to keep her safe. Anything for her. Anything for his Adi girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Adi's visits were too few and far between for Otis. He craved her like a drug- always had, always would. She was the only thing in his shitty existence that had ever made him feel human, and she was constantly taken away from him.

In a hushed growl, she spouted, "The little boy testified today in court."

"What little boy?" He asked, taking her hand in his, trying to extinguish that spark before the fire flew up in his face.

"The one whose parents you killed, Otis." She whispered. He had been caught for rape, but he had literally gotten away with murder.

"Adi-"

"He said a white angel came and killed his parents. Police think it's a hallucination because he was so scared and they'll never find the real killer."

He nodded. "Well...That's...G...Good...?"

Fury rose in her eyes and he leaned away from her. "Good?" She hissed. "I love you, but goddammit I hate what you do. I hate that part of you."

"Mama, I'm sorry...I'm really sorry I didn't...I...I never wanted to hurt you I promise I never did. I love you more than anything mama, please..."

"You never wanted to, but look where you are now, fucker."

"Adi, please...Mama, I love you. Please stop being mad at me...I-I...I miss you so much I can't take you being mad at me..."

"Get used to it."

"Adi...Adi, come on, please...Please forgive me. Stop being mad...Y...You still love me right? Y...You still love me?"

"Of course I do, idiot. For better or for worse, I love you so much it hurts. But right now, it just hurts."

He gulped, pausing a moment before continuing. "Is...Is the kid okay?"

"Yeah, after you fucking traumatized him. Years of therapy later. Nice one, dickhead."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TRAUMATIZED HIM, ADI!" He exploded, screaming into the room.

Taken aback by his sudden rage, Adi leaned away. "Shhh...Otis, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Relax."

"I get you're mad at me. I get you hate me for what I did, but goddammit Adi I had a reason."

"And what was that reason, whitey?" Adi challenged, leaning closer to him.

Otis's face turned red- a sure sign to anyone else they should run. But not Adi. She knew how to take this bull by the horns, and she wasn't afraid. In a low threatening whisper, he spoke. "That kid? That kid was me."

"What?"

"I couldn't sleep one night. Went out to walk around town. I saw them through their window. They weren't even trying to hide it. They bent that poor little boy over the arm of the couch. His dad plunged into him like it was his god-given right as a father. It made me sick. I wanted to kill them right there. The mother stood and watched. She may not have hurt him directly, but the pain of knowing someone is supposed to protect you and watching them just stand there and laugh as someone is doing the worst thing they could to you is a pain you can't even imagine."

Adi leaned away from him, jaw slack in awe. "You were protecting him..."

"I walked on...I didn't have anything that I would need. I thought maybe I was mistaken. I was exhausted and hadn't slept, but couldn't. Could have been my mind acting up on me. But I went back for weeks. Night after night this poor kid was brutalized. Just. Like. Me." He shook his head. "It was like watching a video tape of my childhood. I couldn't...I couldn't sleep knowing that this was happening and I was letting it happen. I couldn't deal with myself knowing I was letting this happen to a kid when I knew exactly what it was like. So I waited until the best time and I killed them. And I left them there. For him to do with what he liked."

"He...You saved him...A white angel..."

"I couldn't let someone else turn out like me."

The silence hung in the air for what seemed like too long. Adi gently placed a hand on his knee. "I'm not proud of what you've done...But you did change a child's life."

"What'll happen to him now?"

"He'll be put into foster care. Then he may get adopted. Either way, he'll have a better life."

Otis nodded. "I love you..."

"I love you too baby...I love you still. I always will. 56 more months, handsome."

"Too goddamn long..." He muttered.

"I know...Baby..."

"Hn?"

"I...I love you. I forgive you."

"That's all I needed. That's all I ever needed to get me through." He hollered back as the guards escorted him away from her.

It wasn't long after dinner when he felt a needle be plunged into his arm.

"Fucker!" He growled at his cell mate. "The fuck did you just put in me?! What the fuck?! JESUS!"

"Something special. It's called the crooner's delight. Saw how you were so mighty for your girl today. Fucking retard."

Otis felt his body begin to become light. He couldn't move, but his whole form was airy, light. His mind was clear, but his body was not. He tried to speak, but all that left was a pained whimper.

"He drugged yet?"

"Yeah, he's goin' down fast. Must have given him the right dose."

"Good."

Otis felt cold hands flipping him onto the floor.

"Oh, yeah. They're working." He grumbled as he undressed Otis, tossing his clothes away from him. He manipulated Otis so that his ass was in the air, begging for assault. Again, Otis tried to protest. Tried to speak. It only came out as a desperate whimper. He couldn't move, but was simply manipulated like a doll. He couldn't speak. All he could do was whimper and lie there.

"I think he's ready. He can't struggle now."

"Alright. Good."

Every motion. Every thrust. Every painful movement that they performed he could feel. He could feel their hands on him, positioning him however they wanted. He was filthy- how many men had cum on him? In him? He had lost count. Was each time a different man? He couldn't focus on faces well enough to tell. but he could feel every goddamn thing. It was almost like his sense of touch was enhanced by the sedatives.

As the one finished, another prepared himself. Otis felt a cool blade pressed against him- in the soft flesh just above their mess they had made of his body.

"Feel that blade against your taint, faggot? I'll fuckin' cut your nuts off if you tell about any of this. I'll shove this blade straight up if you protest at all. You got me?"

"I still don't think he can, man...He's still pretty fucked up."

Mustering his strength, Otis let out a long, low howl of agony and fear, alarming the other men.

"I don't think so. Sounds like he's comin' around. Good this'll be more fun." He adjusted himself to straddle Otis, inserting himself. Otis whimpered in pain. "I can't wait to damage you...Ohhh, yes." He thrust in and out once, and Otis's eyes widened. "Oooh. Never had that before, huh? You got a big on in you now boy."

Blood and semen mixed together in a sickly pink cocktail on the floor of the cell beneath Otis. As more blood dripped to it from him now, it grew a darker shade. Otis howled that gutteral growl of pain, the sound of a wounded animal, as he was assaulted a final time. The inmate spewed obscenities at him as he pounded into him with more force than Otis had experienced in his life. In one final act of humiliation, he produced a large phallic shape from his pocket. "Found this in the women's side. Figured you might enjoy it, faggot." He set the vibrator to the highest setting and inserted it, leaving it inside of Otis.

Confusion tainted his mind as he grappled with the sensation of pleasure and pain. Being assaulted so many times in a row had certainly left its damage, but the sensation in and of itself was quite the pleasure, albeit humiliating in the situation.

After a few moments, he came, whimpering in disgust at the different fluids now covering his body.

Finally, he was freed from his torture as the sex toy was removed and discarded.

"Fuckin freak faggot. You'll learn your lesson before you leave here. Don't you worry."

"Adiiii...He managed to whimper, tears rolling down his face.

"Yeah. She's safe. One of my buddies is following her around. She'll be just fine."

"Baby...girl..." He coughed. "My baby...girl..."

"yeah, yeah. No one wants to hear your sob stories. We all got our own. I told you, she would be safe."

Otis slipped into unconsciousness at the sound of another man's laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Otis awoke on the floor, entire body creating a cacophony of pain and agony. He groaned as he tried to sit up, memories flooding back to him as to what had happened, especially as he let his eyes wander to his battered form, discovering the fluids he was currently covered in.

"You had a real rough night last night buddy." His cell mate smirked.

Otis whimpered as his head spun and throbbed. He flopped back onto the cold floor.

"I gotta give you one thing, though. In all you went through last night the last thing you said before you passed out was something about your woman. She must be really somethin'."

"She's everything good in this world..." Otis croaked.

"Mm-hm. Or somethin' like that. Come on. Get your sorry ass up and get cleaned up. You're disgusting."

Otis managed to move to his feet, trudging to the showers. If the guard noticed the white and red, he didn't say anything. As the hot spray hit him, Otis couldn't relax. He had to be on high alert. He was too vulnerable- too exposed. And he ached so badly, god did he hurt. He didn't know if he could take another round like that any time soon.

Days passed before another incident occurred. With every passing hour, Otis grew more tense. He knew if they waited this long, it would be another hell of an episode.

Adi came about a week after thee previous assault, two meals in hand.

"I know you haven't been eating, sweetie."

"I'm fine."

"See you say that but I know your bullshit, Otis. You can't fool me." She gently reached out and caressed his cheek: The first sign of affection she had showed him since he had landed his sorry ass in this hellhole. His eyes lit up and he tried to hide the smile growing on his face, to no avail.

"Mm...God that feels good to have you touch me again."

"I...I thought a lot about what we talked about...You...You were just...trying to help that kid...In your own, sick...Twisted way. But you did end up saving him..."

"God, Adi can I just...Can I just hold you? Please?"

She inched closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, kissing her forehead.

She sighed contentedly, nuzzling into his chest. "I didn't know how much I missed this..."

"Mm...Tried not to think about it too much. Makes it worse."

"You're getting thin, though, baby...Well...Thinner. You've never been NOT thin..."

"I-"

"Don't say you're fine. I know you get stuck in your head. But here...I brought you something." She flipped open the container and smiled proudly. "Your favorite from that Italian restaurant we go to sometimes. Big hunk of lasagna, some bread. A salad."

"Mmm...Mama you didn't have to..."

"I know I didn't, stupid, but I did. Smell good?"

He nodded. "Real good..."

She handed him a fork and flipped open her own. "I figured I could eat lunch with my man. That okay?"

Mouth full of pasta, he nodded, mumbling an affirmation around his food.

She giggled, watching him for a moment. "You know...You're so much more handsome without those sideburns."

"You've said that quite a few times, mama."

"I know...Sorry."

Otis shrugged. "Ain't nothin' but nothin'."

"I love you more than anything. You know that?"

He smirked. "More than you love the Eagles?"

"Yes, asshole." She shoved him playfully, then moving closely to kiss him.

A week later, the axe dropped that Otis was waiting for. Sitting and reading, he felt another sharp jab of a needle.

"NO! NO GOD FUCK NO NOT AGAIN PLEASE!" He pleaded as his cell mate smirked down at him.

"What? What's the matter, didn't you have fun last time?"

"No, please...Please..." He could feel his mind losing his body as he spoke. Saw the other men flood into his cell. Saw the guard smirk as he locked them in. "No..."

"I didn't give you as big a dose this time. You'll be able to move some. But not much." He moved Otis with ease, even as he protested. He tied his wrists to the bed, then his feet.

"Noooo..." He whined.

"Just relax. Think about your girl." One evilly chuckled, producing that god-forsaken pink phallus. Otis whimpered.

"Maybe if we please YOU a little bit you won't struggle and fight as much, huh? We still want to humiliate you, but this'll be fun for you, too."

He cringed as they inserted that damn thing again, but found himself gasping in slight pleasure. He bit his lip, unsure of what reaction they were trying to elicit from him. "Hnnnn..." He whined, trying to squirm away.

"Ohhh, come on. It feels good I know it does."

Otis pulled at the restraints around his wrists, trying to lift himself away.

"Don't act like you ain't enjoyin' this."

He desperately tried to struggle away, to no avail. They had made the rope too taut for him to wriggle hardly at all. They had had a plan and knew how to execute it. Why? Why were they doing this? What was the purpose?

"Aaaah there he goes. Theeeere he goes."

Otis gasped and arched his back in pleasure as his violator hit his spot. He didn't want this. Didn't want any of this. But goddamn, it felt good. That deplorable buzzing, in and out, in and out. Slowly, teasing. But strong and forceful.

"Nnn...Aaah!" He cried out, squirming.

The man cruelly laughed, turning up the vibration setting. "Oooh, he likes that. Come on! There ya go!"

Otis came, shuddering and moaning loudly. He gasped for air for a moment, whimpering. "Stop..."

"Oh, you may be saying stop, but your cock is saying a different thing." He growled as he plunged the toy into Otis again.

Hours and hours he was - what would be considered to most- pleasured for hours. And hours.

Pain melded with pleasure as he felt his insides rubbed raw. He wanted them to stop- the humiliation and terror was enough to kill him, but the pleasure was more than he had felt in months without his Adi.

His girl. God, his girl. He missed her. He missed her so much.

This was her. They were experimenting. She had gotten a toy. They were experimenting. Trying something new.

"Mmm..." He moaned, biting his lip once more. He moved his hips with the rhythm of the toy's' movements. "Adi..." He cooed, bucking his hips and coming down to meet her hand.

"Jesus christ, you dried him up!" He heard a cruel laugh. "He's cumming but there ain't nothin' left!"

"See? You enjoyed it. You sick fucking slut. You like all of this. You love it."

As he lay, covered in his own cum, Otis couldn't think of a viable argument. What if none of this was assault? What if he was really enjoying this all along? Where did that leave him? What did that make him?


	7. Chapter 7

"Good behavior. What a fuckin' joke." Otis's cellmate spat at him. "I can't believe you're getting out so early. Aren't you gonna miss us?"

Otis silently glared. Yes, he was getting out early. But how much of himself had he sacrificed? It had been to protect Adi. He had rationalized it. But how could he be normal again?

That night, as he was brutalized, he caught himself bucking his hips to meet their thrusts. Goddamn, did he want this? Was he ENJOYING this? No, God no. The faster he came the quicker it was over. It was to expedite this. That was all. He gasped as his violator turned inside him, hitting just the spot to make Otis whimper before he could stop himself.

He heard that cruel laughter. "Faggot mother fucker likes it. Listen to him!"

"He fuckin' wants it! All this time he's been acting like it hurts and he doesn't want it but he fuckin' does! Oh I bet your wife fuckin' loooooves that!"

Tears rolled down Otis's face as he was brutalized. He knew if he didn't struggle, he wouldn't be hit. Wouldn't be pounded into the cold concrete floor and left to scrape himself up. Instead, he could just stand- with some difficulty- and hobble away. But did that mean he DID want the abuse? Did that mean he wasn't fighting hard enough to try and survive? Did that mean he liked it? That somewhere deep down he wanted to throw his head back and moan at their savagery? That he wasn't just allowing this to happen for them to protect Adi?

God, he wanted his Adi. He wanted her to hold him and kiss him and love him. What he longed for the most wasn't even sex- it was her, lying naked with him, just touching him. His chest, his stomach, his face. Just tender caresses and loving gestures.

"Alright, we've dried him out for tonight. He leaves in the morning. We got a good one in."

He wandered into his cell after he had cleaned himself up, curling into the corner on his bunk. The last night in this god forsaken hell-hole.

"You like it, don't you. You sick fuck." His cell mate snarled. "You just want some release and you played us so we would protect your girl. What is she, a cover for you? You don't actually love her. You're just a faggot."

"She's the only reason I let this happen...I can't ever let anything happen to her. She's my life..."

"I bet you can't wait to see her tomorrow. Wonder what she'll look like. God I bet she'll be prettied up for you. Mm-Mm that bitch is fine as fuck. What's she like in bed, huh? Oh, that's right. She's just your cover. You don't actually love her-" He was cut off as Otis sprang from his bunk, pinning him to the wall.

"You know what? I'll show you what it's like. I'll fucking show you. You cock sucker. You can't help it. Your body reacts and you don't know what to do." Otis threw him against the wall, holding his wrists in one hand and pulling down his pants with the other. "You don't know what it feels like to have your body totally disobey you and betray you like this!" Pulling himself out of his pants, Otis slammed into the other man, who screamed loudly, shaking suddenly. "You're not so much of a big fuckin' man now, are ya? You fucking coward. You think it's all fun and fuckin' games until someone does it to you!" Another hard thrust, the other man moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. "See? You don't fucking understand. It doesn't feel good- it fucking hurts- but it does at the same time. It hurts like a bitch. That white hot pain you don't get with anything else. It travels up your spine and lays there, seeding. and it wakes you up in the middle of the night." Otis thrust into him with great force. He began to build a rhythm then, still retraining the other man until he came. As Otis released him, he crumpled to the floor. "Aah, see? There's some fun of your own. Change your underwear, dickhead." Otis grumbled, kicking him. "See what it fuckin' feels like? It's humiliating. It's awful. And you had multiple people do it to me every. Day."

"It wasn't every day you pussy fuck."

"I'll do it again. You're weaker than I am right now." Otis threatened. His cell mate sat down.

Otis excitedly waited for Adi's car that morning. His heart pounded as he saw her approach. God, she was gorgeous as ever. She had put blonde streaks in her hair, he noticed. The light glittered off of them perfectly. She looked like an angel, dressed in her leather jacket and ripped jeans. Converse, of course, decorated her feet. She smiled sweetly.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home."

As she drove, Otis couldn't help but marvel over her, kissing her hand that wasn't clutching the wheel, stroking her thigh, gently caressing her face. He was home. Anywhere she was was home.

Thankfully, when they arrived at the ranch house, no one else was home.

Stretching after the car ride, Otis grumbled. "Gonna take a real shower. Right fuckin' now. With no one watching me."

"Sounds good, baby." She laughed. "Make sure you save some for me." She smirked.

"Oh, there's always some for you, mama." He called over his shoulder, bounding up the stairs.

Giggling, Adi snuck into the bathroom as Otis showered.

"Careful, baby. Don't drop the soap." She purred as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

She expected him to jump, yes. He was easily startled, especially in compromising situations. She didn't expect what he did.

He swung and pinned her to the side of the shower with one arm, growling in fury. Cool steel pressed against her neck. Venturing a glance, she saw his straight razor against her neck, half of his face still covered in foam.

She had never seen that much crazy in Otis's eyes- that much fear or anger.

"Don't you FUCKING dare Otis B. Driftwood. You stop that right fucking now."

"What the fuck are you doing, Adi?!"

"I was trying to be sexy, you fuckin' retard! What is WITH you?!"

He glared, challenging her.

"Don't you fuckin' look at ME like that. Don't you dare. You STOP that. NOW. You're not there anymore. You're here. You're safe." She reached to rest a hand on his shoulder and he startled back, raising the blade again. "You STOP that."

Hanging his head, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Adi..."

"Come here. Let me give you some sugar, handsome."

Since she had gotten him to open up to her and began to trust her, Otis had preferred her being on top when they made love.

But that night, he insisted on having total control.

When he was with a victim, he was always rough. Adi had seen it herself, but with her he was sweet, sensual, loving.

As he threw her to the bed, climbing on top of her instantly with voracious hunger, she knew this wouldn't be the same.

"Otis...Ow..." She whimpered as he nibbled at her breasts and ribs. "Be gentle..."

"Mmm..." He moaned, kissing up her sternum and biting down on her collarbone. She whimpered in protest and pain- he wasn't taking the message. She let him go on another few moments, then wrenched his head to the side, fisting his hair. "OW!" He snarled. "Goddammit you know I hate that."

"I SAID. Be gentle. You're fucking hurting me."

"Nn...P...Please let go...That hurts."

"Yeah. How's it feel? Stop it. Don't treat me like one of your victims. I'm your wife."

"Thought...You liked it a little rough... Ow!"

"Not THAT rough. Just...tone it down, Otis." She sighed, releasing him from her grip.

As he made love to her, she couldn't help but wince in pain at some moments. He hadn't toned it down as she had told him- he was rough for the simple fact of being rough, not like they usually were with each other.

Once he had finished, she abruptly threw him onto his back, pinning him down.

"NO!" He screamed, terror crossing his features as he struggled.

"Shhhh. It's me, baby. It's me." She felt him begin to tremble underneath her, crimson eyes wide in terror. "Hey, relax. Relax. You're alright. Shhhh."

He whimpered, staring up at her.

"Baby...What happened? What's going on?"

He hesitated. "I-I...I have something to tell you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Adi sat on their bed beside Otis, dumbfounded, jaw slack.

"No...You're joking." She ran her fingers through her hair, distressed.

"I've never, nor will I ever joke about that, Adi."

"I-I..."

"So, uhm...I'm sorry I was rough...And if I hurt you..."

"I mean, yeah, you did. But...I..." Stunned, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aren't you tired of hearing those stories?"

"I'm tired of hearing that it happened to you. Because it's awful..."

"I'm okay, baby. I promise."

"You're...not. But okay."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"You just fucking MUTILATED me while we were having sex, and then you freaked out when I tried to be on top. And you LOVE that."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's...It's not okay. Especially when I told you to be gentle. But I'll be fine. I'll be walking a little funny tomorrow but...Why did you feel the need to do that?"

Otis's face flushed and he shook his head. "Don't do this...please..."

"I just want you to talk to me, baby. Come on. You're not going to get over it if you don't tackle it for yourself."

He sighed, pausing a moment. "I...I...Needed to take out some aggression. And...I thought if I had control over you it would help..."

"Did it?"

"No...I hurt you and I trust you. You're not like anyone else, Adi..."

She stroked his face, resting her hand on his cheek. "I love you..."

He nodded. "I love you too. I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too baby. And I'll do anything I can to help you, okay? That's awful, what you had to go through..."

"I did it to protect you..."

"What?"

"I...They threatened that they would send someone out to hurt you...If...If I didn't let them. But if I did, they would have someone protect you..."

"Honey..."

"I-I..." He squinted cocking his head. "I ENJOYED it...Wh...When they used...the toy I-I..." Pausing, he glanced at her. "I...I just...closed my eyes and pretended it was you...that we were trying something new..."

Biting her lip. "Do...Do you?"

"What?"

"Want to try that...? With me?"

"W...Why?"

"To change your perception of it. Might work. You never know."

"Abso-fucking-lutely not."

"Okay. Okay. I'm open to whatever, baby."

That early morning, she saw Otis roll over onto his back, and saw the sheets tenting around his member. He whimpered and his face scrunched in pain. She knew it wasn't a pleasant wet dream- more than likely about his captors.

 _"You like it. You fucking whore you like it. Don't even pretend like you don't. The evidence is right there."_

 _Otis whimpered as the vibrating toy was pulled in and out, in and out. He came again and again, unable to stop his body reacting as the abuser hit his g-spot._

"Otis...Baby wake up. Baby..." Adi shook him gently. He gasped, jerking himself awake. She knew he would be mortified. She knew exactly what his dream had been about, had heard him whimper. If it had been a good wet dream, he wouldn't have whimpered like that- not in that tone, anyway. "Hey..." She stroked his face. "You're okay, baby..."

"Hnn..." His face reddened and he tried to turn away from her, to no avail. She placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him, then allowing one hand to travel down his body. He shuddered against her.

"Don't be shy now..." She murmured against his lips as she grabbed his member. He gasped softly, transforming the sound into a low moan. "Oh, you like that? What do you want me to do, Otis?"

Still grappling with the shame from his nightmare, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Oh, come on now. I can't let this go to waste." She kissed down his abdomen, tasting the sweat that had dried on his skin.

"Hn!" He squirmed as she tightened her grip around his shaft, then moved her hand along his length.

"Why're you so shy, huh? Is it because you've already made a mess on yourself? Mm, baby that doesn't bother me any." She licked the trail her hand had left. He shuddered and whimpered. "You want it, don't you? What do you want, though, hmm?"

"M-Mama, please..."

"Please what?" She asked, licking his tip.

"O-Oh god..."

"Ohh, is that what you want?"

"Hnn...Please..."

He gasped as she took him into her mouth. Grappling with the sensation, he fisted her hair as her head bobbed up and down until he screamed her name.

"Relax, babe." She straddled him, shuddering as she lowered herself onto him, and began to work into a rhythm.

Digging his nails into her thighs, he bit his lip. "Adi..." He whimpered. "Adi, faster..."

"You just tell me any way you want it, baby." She smirked, increasing her speed and resting her hands on his chest. Arching his back, he moaned, squeezing her thighs harder. He began to buck his hips into a rhythm with hers, their bodies melding in their ever-perfect timing.

"A-Adi...Slow down I...I..."

"Go ahead, baby. Nothin's stopping you."

"No...More..." He whimpered.

"Oh sweetheart you can have all you want of me. I wanna make you feel good, baby. Make all that pain and shame go away."

"A-adi I..." He arched his back, gritting his teeth. "H...Harder...Fast-AH!" She felt tension leave his body and knew he had finished.

She finished herself on him, and then rolled over beside him, kissing his chest.

"Hell of a way to distract me from a nightmare." He mused.


	9. Chapter 9

Adi knew the signs of depression when she saw them. Staying in bed all day. Disinterest in things people used to love. Apathy. Decreased appetite.

She knew Otis wasn't sleeping well at night. Could feel him jerk himself awake and pull her closer. Often, when she would return from work, he would still be in bed, not having ventured out from under the covers that day. She would watch him try to paint. Watch him stare at a blank canvas for an hour or more, then shrug and curl back up into the fortress of his bed once more. Decreased appetite wasn't strange for Otis- but it still concerned her. She knew he was struggling with what had happened, trying to make sense of what he had felt and how he had reacted.

As she slammed the door to her car after the long day of work, she found herself thankful she had the day off tomorrow. She could spend it with Otis, trying to break him out of his funk and spending some time with him to make up for the months they had lost.

Walking through their bedroom door, she found Otis in the same spot he had always been in for two weeks now. She tried desperately to repress a sigh. She knew he was struggling, but he could at least try to help himself.

"Hey, sweetheart." She stroked his hair away from his face, smiling softly. "Oh! You showered today."

"Mm-hm. Figured I might feel better."

"Do y-oh, my god you shaved, too!"

"Don't act so surprised..."

"It's just that you haven't been up to a whole lot lately, honey..."

"Just...trying...To figure some things out..."

"You wanna talk?"

"No...But I know it'll help."

"Wow...I'm...really proud of you for that...Wow, Otis."

"I'm stubborn, I'm not stupid." He retorted. "I just...Am...A little confused...

She took his hand, smiling at him to go on.

"I...It felt...really, really good...at some points. Y'know, with...with the..." He cleared his throat, face reddening. "A-And...I don't...Quite understand why I...HOW I could have enjoyed that even an inkling...But it...it made me moan...and I've never done that with anyone but you."

"I...What? Even with as many people as you've had sex with?"

"Yeah...I've never been vocal before I was with you. I'd never been relaxed enough. But I definitely wasn't relaxed then...and...I...I'm just...trying to understand..."

"You said you tried to block it out by pretending it was me."

"Yeah...?"

"So...If it even remotely felt good and you were pretending it was me..." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, I think you should think about trying it with me, if only to associate it with something else other than being abused like that...And it might help you sort out your feelings on it more."

"How?"

"Well, if you know that it's SUPPOSED to feel good and it wasn't just...your body disobeying you, it might make a little more sense."

"Fuck no. I'm not..."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"N-No, I do..."

"What is it, then?"

"It's...Humiliating."

"What? How? How is your wife making you feel good humiliating? How is trying something new in the bedroom humiliating? Remember that time I wanted to try something?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it embarrassing?"

"No...It was fun..."

"Okay. Just think about it sweetheart." She smiled sweetly at him. "But, I have the day off tomorrow, so I want to spend it with you. So, can we get out of this house?"

"Why...?"

"Because I think some time out would do you good."

He sighed. "Alright..."

After Adi drug him out of bed the next day, they drove to the mall in the next city, meandering the stores, hand in hand. He had conceded to let her drive, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught him watching her, a soft smile on his face.

She giggled, caressing his chin with her fingertip and thumb. "What're you staring at, baby?"

"Nothin'." He kissed the palm of her hand. "Just watchin' my girl."

"You sweet silly man..."

They wandered through store after store, finally coming to a store that focused on the more adult side of life. Adi snuck off to select some new lingerie, leaving Otis to his own devices. As she kept an eye on him from a far, she saw him contemplating the display of vibrators and similar toys the store carried.

She approached him slowly, then whispering in his ear. "Go ahead, baby. Pick one out."

"Not a fuckin' chance." He grumbled, bolting away form the display.

Later that evening, she fondled him through his jeans as they kissed, her in her new lingerie.

"Honey, I got you a little surprise."

"Hn?"

Adi produced the phallic shape and Otis swallowed heavily. "You can say no. I knew you were probably mortified in the store. But I picked one up and if you want, we can play a little tonight. If not, that's okay."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll use it. Mine is a little old and dusty."

"You HAVE one?"

"I haven't needed it since I've been with you." She smirked. "What do you think?"

"I-I..."

"How about this. I proceed as if you said yes. And at any time, just say the word and I'll stop, okay?"

He nodded, watching her apply a gel to the toy. "w...What's that? We've never used that before."

"Lube. I don't need it when I'm with you. But I want to make this as easy for you as I can. I don't want to scare you- all I want to do is make you feel good."

She slowly undressed him, working him up the way she always did until he was squirming beneath her, begging her for more. They went one round with each other, her smiling down at him after they had finished. She reached for the toy, licking her lips. She felt him stiffen underneath her, his body becoming tense.

"Ohh, no no. Relax. You can't be tense. We don't have to do this, sweetheart. Just tell me if you want me to stop."

He heard the gentle humming.

She looked at him expectantly, holding it at his entrance. He nodded in approval, but his face was unsure.

Gasping and grasping the sheets tightly, he moaned through grit teeth as she inserted the toy.

"Shhhh, relax. Relax.."

"M...Mm!" He fidgeted, face bright red.

She chuckled slightly. "Honey, it's okay. Don't be so embarrassed." She caressed his torso gently and sweetly, trying to calm him out of his mortification. Feeling him relax under her touches, she began to move the vibrating cylinder in and out, trying to create a smooth, enjoyable rhythm. He kept his eyes tightly shut, biting his lip. "You're not enjoying this. Relax or tell me to stop. Is there something that you want me to do?"

"C-can...Can you kiss my neck or something?"

"Honey, relax we don't have to do this."

"N-No, just you s-staring at me waiting...For a reaction isn't...Helping me relax..." He sighed shakily. "D-Do what you normally do."

"Okay. You can direct me too, you know. It's okay to tell me what to do to make you feel good."

"Kiss my neck and touch my chest."

As she moved to a better angle to please him, she changed the angle of the toy inside of him. He gasped and moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head. "...I didn't even touch -ohhhhhh." She smirked triumphantly. "I think I found your spot, baby."

He whimpered, running his fingers through his hair, stopping at the back of his head and pulling as he panted.

She licked her lips. "God that is hot..." She gently moved the toy in and out of him, now confident that she would elicit a reaction, as she kissed his neck and caressed his chest gently. She felt his arm wrap around her, fingers digging into her flesh.

"Y...You can go faster..."

Speeding up, she felt him begin to buck his hips in time with her. When he screamed her name, she couldn't help but smile to herself. "Well?"

Looking at her questioningly, he panted. For the first time in their marriage, she had exhausted him.

"Let's go another round." She smirked, straddling him and inserting the toy again. He squeaked in alarm as she set the vibration setting higher.

"Ha...haaaaaaa..." He whimpered, throwing his head back, over stimulated by her riding him and the toy at the same time.

"What, baby?" She asked, building a rhythm with her hand and her hips.

He growled, gripping the sheets.

"Hey, don't grab them. Grab me." She wrenched his hands from the sheets and placed them on her thighs.

She made him scream four times by the time she had finished. Extremely satisfied with herself, she rolled out of the bed and cleaned up their mess, coming back to find him still panting, sprawled naked over the covers.

She laughed. "You alright?"

He nodded.

"You gonna make it?"

He nodded again.

"Better than you thought it would be, huh?"

"Way better." He managed.

"Think you'll sleep better tonight?"

"Yeah..."

"Think that'll be a regular thing? huh?" She kissed him, letting her hands wander down his torso.

"Oh god no."


End file.
